


Pet

by mikaylamazing



Series: Destiel One Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets, very cute castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new addition to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> this one's really short, yo.

“Dean, look at what I found,” Cas says excitedly from behind Dean. Dean turns around, only to see Cas holding a glass bowl, staring into it with wide eyes. Then Dean finally sees what Cas is staring at: a goldfish.

“You found it?” Dean asks, because he knows what Cas is like, and what usually happens when he ‘finds’ things. Cas is silent and Dean sighs loudly. 

“Cas…” Dean says, using the same tone of voice he would be if he were scolding a child.

“I didn’t steal it!” Cas says as he clutches the fishbowl to his chest in an erratic yet gentle movement. He smiles down at the swimming fish.

“Where’d you get it then?” 

“I bought it. At the pet store.” Dean blinks once.

“Where’d you get the money?” Dean asks, walking closer to Cas because he took something, he just knows.

“I took some from your wallet,” Cas whispers, just loud enough for Dean to hear, not bothering to make eye contact.

“Cas!”

“It was only five dollars… I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas places the fishbowl on the table.

“It’s fine… I guess it’s better than you stealing some five-year-old’s pet.”

“So, can we keep it?”

“Only because it looks like you.”

“I don’t think I resemble this fish…”


End file.
